<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, Here We Come! by KnittedWhit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395696">Baby, Here We Come!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittedWhit/pseuds/KnittedWhit'>KnittedWhit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters: Parenthood Edition [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Clace, F/M, Gen, Malec, Multi, Sizzy - Freeform, TMI Gang, clace, clace baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittedWhit/pseuds/KnittedWhit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The TMI Gang™️ is expanding! Again! Hold on to your seraph blades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fairchild &amp; Jace Herondale, Clary Fairchild/Jace Herondale, Clary Fray &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters: Parenthood Edition [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, Here We Come!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Izzy? Everything ok?”</p><p>Simon rapped on the bathroom door. Isabelle had been in there for a long time. Like, a really long time. She had left dinner abruptly, as soon as it was served and when Simon had went looking for her, she had been ensconced in their bathroom and told him she was fine, to go back to dinner. </p><p>He had finished eating distractedly with Jace, Clary, and Reesa,  and had came back to their room to find her still in the bathroom. </p><p>“Iz?”</p><p>The door opened and Isabelle’s face peeked out. </p><p>“Isabelle! What’s wrong?” Simon reached out to touch her arms. </p><p>She gave him a teary smile and pulled him in the bathroom. </p><p>“What???” Simon was starting to feel panicky. </p><p>She nodded to the sink. </p><p>He looked. </p><p>A mundane pregnancy test. He felt all the blood in his body rush to his head and his eyes widened. He looked at Isabelle. </p><p>“Is it...?”</p><p>Her pretty lips parted with a smile. “Positive.”</p><p>Simon gave a yell and picked her up. She giggled, throwing her arms around his neck. </p><p>“I am late and I just felt so off. And then they brought out that horrible smelling dinner and I thought I was going to puke on the table. It was all adding up, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up again. And then I remembered Clary had used these tests when she found out she was pregnant with Reesa and had some left, and I wanted to check myself, before I went to the infirmary and the gossip mill started up. So I stole one out of her bathroom while everyone was at dinner. And...” she pointed at the double lines showing on the pregnancy test. </p><p>Simon kissed her. She tightened her arms around him. </p><p>“Oh Izzy,” Simon sighed, his forehead pressed to hers. “I’m so excited; and scared to death.”</p><p>“Me too. But we can do it.” </p><p>“Heck yeah we can. You’re Isabelle Freakin’ Lightwood Lovelace. You can do anything.”</p><p>Izzy leaned in and kissed him again, harder this time. </p><p>“And your Simon Freakin’ Lewis Lovelace and so can you.”</p><p>-</p><p>Clary and Jace were laying in bed. Clary had her curls up in a messy bun and was stretched out on her stomach, sketching out a drawing of the kids for Alex’s birthday . She had on a t-shirt of Jace’s (he loved it when she did that) and where she was so short, it reached to her mid-thighs.  She had cotton shorts on under it. Jace was leaning against the headboard in a sleeveless training shirt that had faded to grey and black sweat pants. Sitting on his lap facing him was Reesa, who was playing with the Lightwood-Herondale ring hanging around his neck. Jace was reading mission reports from the evening patrol on his tablet over her head.</p><p>“Shax demons. You’d think at some point, they’d take a hint and stay away,” he muttered, swiping the report into its proper file. </p><p>Clary smiled, softening the pencil lines of Max’s hair on her sketch by smudging it with her finger. “You’d think.”</p><p>“So, anything interesting happen today?” Jace turned off his tablet and trailed a finger down her spine, making her jerk and laugh.</p><p>“Actually...yes! Hang on!”</p><p>She rolled over and walked around the bed, lifting Reesa off of Jace’s lap. She walked to the door of the nursery and sat the baby down on the floor, walking back the bed. She sat Reesa’s stele on the floor next the bed. “Watch.”</p><p>Jace sat up and leaned forward to watch. </p><p>Reesa zoned in on the stele and with no hesitation, she started crawling towards her beloved toy. Clary laughed at the look on Jace’s face. </p><p>“Oh wow! And...man, she’s fast!” Jace scooped up baby and stele delightedly when she reached the bed. Reesa giggled as he tossed her in the air and caught her. “That’s my girl!”</p><p>“She is fast. And she learned pretty quick when she started,” Clary said. “Almost like her reflexes are more attuned or something. Like her daddy.”</p><p>“Maybe she’ll be quicker and jump higher than everyone else, like me,” Jace joked, trying not to think too hard about the gifts his child may or may not possess. He sat Reesa back on the floor. She took off across the room towards Jace’s piano. She sat by the bench and looked at Jace, and then the piano, finally patting the bench with her hands.</p><p>“Dada”, Reesa said very distinctly. Clary blinked. Jace froze.<br/>
Reesa looked at them, frowning.<br/>
“Dada,” she said very emphatically and patted  the piano bench harder.</p><p>Jace looked at Clary wide eyed and then moved across the room and picked Reesa up, sitting her on his lap. She leaned against him contentedly as he began to play softly. </p><p>“I think,” Clary said, moving to place her drawing supplies in the desk next to the piano, ”We need to call Tessa. Soon.”</p><p>Jace nodded in agreement. </p><p>-</p><p>“Your sister and brother and their spouses are coming over in...thirty minutes,” Magnus said by way of waking Alec, handing him a large cup of coffee. </p><p>“By the Angel, why?” Alec asked, rubbing his sleep crusted eyes and accepting the steaming cup.</p><p>Magnus shrugged gracefully. “A fire message came from Izzy. Family Breakfast. We should be thankful they warned us at all I suppose. I’ve woken up to Jace’s face hovering over me one too many times, to be honest.”</p><p>Alec snorted into his coffee.</p><p>Magnus leaned and kissed Alec, running his fingers through the curls at the nape of Alec’s neck.</p><p>Alec threw his legs over the side of the bed. “I guess I better put on clothes.”</p><p>Magnus’s eyes glittered. “If you must.”</p><p>-</p><p>By the time the four adults from the institute showed, plus Reesa, Magnus has breakfast laid out. </p><p>“Yes! Waffles!” Jace said, holding a squirming Reesa over one arm, facing out. She could see Rafe and Max in the living room with their toys and wanted down. He and Simon high fived. </p><p>Clary sighed. “I swear he eats plenty at home, Magnus.”</p><p>“He eats plenty everywhere,” Izzy said shortly. Her face had paled and had  a faint sheen of sweat over it as she looked at the platter of eggs on the table. </p><p>“Uh oh,” Simon turned and pushed Isabelle into the living room, away from the food. Magnus and Alec looked at Clary and Jace for an explanation. Clary shrugged and Jace just gestured for them to follow the the couple into the living room, adjusting a now kicking Reesa before she slid out of his arms completely in her attempt to get down. </p><p>“There, child. Be free.” Jace sat her down next to her cousins. Rafe handed her a block, which immediately went in her mouth. Max groaned. “Ew. Baby slobber.” He reached for the block, but 9 month old Reesa had an escape now. She crawled away quickly, the block still firmly clamped in her mouth. Max yelped in surprise and Rafe clapped. </p><p>“I’m glad everyone agreed to a Family Breakfast,” Izzy smiled, her face back to its normal shade and no longer sweaty as she watched her niece and nephews. “I think we should make it a tradition.  Once or twice a month.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Jace said, pursuing his daughter and the block around the end of the sofa. “I’m always up for food.”</p><p>“Must it always be here though?” Alec asked, picking up Reesa to save her from Jace’s attempt to corral her and gave Jace a smug smile over his niece’s head. Jace rolled his eyes and went and sat next to the boys on the floor and started helping Max build a tower. </p><p>“You want ME to cook for you?” Isabelle arched her eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Uh, no,” Alec admitted. </p><p>“I didn’t think so,” Izzy retorted, tossing her braid over her shoulder. </p><p>“Shall we eat?” Magnus inquired, gesturing to the dining room.</p><p>“We shall try anyway,” Isabelle muttered under her breath</p><p>-</p><p>Simon had managed to “forget” the platter of eggs when he was helping carry in the food from the kitchen, so Isabelle was able to eat a waffle and some bacon without incident. She sipped on a glass of juice while watching her family around the table. </p><p>While Jace happily demolished a stack of waffles, Magnus made blueberry pancakes for the children in the shapes of dinosaurs for Max, angels for Reesa, and oddly shaped ones that were *supposed* to be seraph blades, at the request of his oldest son. Rafe looked skeptical at the shape but he ate them anyway. </p><p>Alec drank coffee and ate his plate of waffles while making small talk with Clary about Institute business as she offered small bites of pancake to her daughter. Every few bites, however, Reesa yelled, “DADA” and Jace obligingly gave her a bite of waffle too. Simon was having a conversation with Rafe about a new manga Simon had brought him.</p><p>Isabelle smiled. She slipped a hand over her still flat abdomen under the table. A new addition to this beautiful family they now had. She couldn’t wait. </p><p>Isabelle set down her glass and dinged it lightly with her fork. All eyes turned to her, Simon’s beaming with excitement for what he knew was coming. </p><p>“So, I had an ulterior motive for this get together,” Isabelle said, reaching out for Simon’s hand. She took a deep breath. “We’re pregnant.”</p><p>Clary jumped to her feet with a scream. Reesa startled and started crying. Magnus rescued the crying little girl while her mother threw herself at Izzy and Simon.</p><p>“I’m so excited! Oh gosh, Izzy! Oh Simon!” Clary hugged them at the same time with eyes full of happy tears. </p><p>Alec dodged around Clary and Simon and put an arm around his sister. “Isabelle, I’m so happy for you.” He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tightly, thinking of his brother Max and their father Robert. His dad would have been so excited for Isabelle’s baby. </p><p>Clary stepped back from Simon, dabbing her eyes and took Reesa so Magnus could join the celebration. Jace looked at a grinning Simon and couldn’t help but grin back. He held out his hand for a handshake and then sighed.<br/>
“Ah, what the hell?”, he muttered, yanking Simon into a hug. </p><p>Magnus put his arm around Simon. “Welcome to the Dad Club, Sheldon,” and winked. </p><p>Jace held his arms open to his sister. “Izzy. You’re going to be such an excellent mom.” She kissed his cheek and sniffed back tears. </p><p>“Thank you, Jace. You think this Institute can handle even more Lightwoods, Fairchilds, Herondales, and Lovelaces?”</p><p>Jace smiled, his gold eyes sparkling. “Oh, I believe we will be just fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading the newest installment! I love expanding on the TSC universe with these couples that I adore.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>